fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
Soon they arrived at the church as they all went inside as they met Paula's soon to be husband, Scott, who was helping out with the preparations at the church. "Oh Scott dear, Elaine and I have found a replacement ring bearer for our wedding." Paula said as she walked up to Scott "Really, well who is it dear?" Scott asked "Well this is my husband's sister Didi, along with her husband Stu, and their two sons Tommy and Dil. Little Tommy here is going to be your replacement ring bearer." Elaine said introducing Didi, Stu, Tommy, and Dil. "Nice meeting you all, as you've heard I'm Scott." Scott sai "It's nice meeting you too, this is Tommy." Didi said gesturing down at Tommy "Hello Tommy, i'm sure you'll be a big help right?" Scott asked bending down to Tommy's height Tommy nodded but was confused about what this whole ring bearer thing was, but of course since he couldn't talk to the grownups he couldn't ask. "That's great, we'll show you what you have to do." Scott said before standing back up again "We can let him practice with some bottle caps for now." Elaine said finding the pillow and some bottle caps for the practice While she was doing this Dil had walked up next to Tommy "Uh Tommy what's a ring bearder?" Dil asked "I don't knows for sure, but I guess it's real important if the grownups are making such a big fuss about its." Tommy answered Elaine then came over to Tommy with the pillow and bottle caps before handing the pillow to Tommy. Didi had went up to the front of the church so when Elaine explained to him what to do, he'd know where to go. "Ok Tommy all you have to do is hold the pillow like this and carefully carry these pretend rings all the way up there where your mommy is. Do you think you can do that?" Elaine explained before asking "Reptar!" Tommy said meaning he understood as he nodded Tommy then did as told as he walked down the aisle up to Didi without any problems. "Good job Tommy," Didi said as Tommy smiled happily They all had Tommy practice a few more times as they thought he'd be ok for the wedding the next day as they headed back home for the evening as it was almost dinner time. "Thanks Didi, I'm glad you're letting Tommy be the ring bearer, he's just perfect." Elaine said once they got back "It's no problem at all, I'm sure Tommy is glad to be a big help in the wedding." Didi said They all ate dinner as Didi had given Tommy and Dil their baths as Didi read the two a bed time story before putting them to bed. Of course not soon after the adults went to bed as well knowing they were going to have a pretty long day tomorrow. The next morning was pretty hectic as everyone was rushing around getting ready making sure everything was set, everyone ate and got breakfast, and were dressed properly. Then of course there were checking everything at the church going over everything one last time as soon as they were sure everything was fine everyone settled down about an hour before the wedding. "Ok Tommy, you're going to be carrying real rings so you have to be extra super careful ok?" Elaine asked as Tommy nodded "Good, I'm just going to put them on the pillow on the table over here and when it's time I'll tell you when to go get it." Elaine said As Elaine walked away Dil had walked up next to Tommy "Wow you're so lucky you gets to helps in the weddling Tommy. I wish I could helps." Dil said looking down sadly "Don't worry maybe you can helps when you gets biggerer Dilly." Tommy reassured Dil "Yeah I guess sos." Dil said "I'll be backs Dilly I has to go potty." Tommy said as he went off to the bathroom to use the potty As Tommy did this, Dil spotted something shiny in a box that Elaine had sat on a table. It was the ring box that held the rings. Of course Dil's curiosity got the best of him as he crawled over to the table so none of the grownups would notice him. As he stood up he made sure none of the grownups were looking as he grabbed the box from off the table as he sat down looking in the box. "Ooh shiny!" Dil said in awe taking the rings out of the box looking at them Dil giggled as he started playing with the rings as he was tossing them around a bit. Dil accidently ended up tossing the rings a little too high as they went their separate ways bouncing around the room as they rings disappeared from Dil's sight. "Uh oh…I'm going to be in big troubles." Dil said Dil ended up closing the ring box and putting it back on the table just as Tommy came back from the bathroom. "What are you doing Dilly?" Tommy asked "Tommy you gots to helps me, I asciedently losted the ringies when I was playing with thems." Dil said close to crying, feeling bad that he lost the rings "Don't worry Dilly it was a accident I'll helps you find thems." Tommy said With that Tommy and Dil were off to find the rings, first looking in all the obvious places like under the table, chairs, behind anything they could see or reach behind. Which of course they didn't find the rings. "We just has to find the rings afore the weddling starts…didn't mommy says it's going to starts soon?" Dil said "Uh huh, but don't worries we'll finds them afore the weddling starts. We just gots to keep looking." Tommy said "Ok, let's keep looking for the ringies." Dil smiled as they kept looking for the rings once again 'Go To Part 3 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters